Eternaly Lost
by The What If File
Summary: A rewrite of Unbound Infinity. Gohan loses his mind at the end of the Cell Games and brutally maims the Z-Fighters. He lies to Bulma, And achieves eternal youth and...well, eternity. Can he be stopped?


**A/N I feel really bad about not updating my two stories that are actually reviewed. It's just that I've been doing some thinking about Unbound Infinity. I made Gohan go from a raging, half-mad beast, to a sane, revenge driven immortal in little under 5 chapters. Filled with disgust in myself, I have decided yet again to restart, to re-enter the land of an immortal Gohan, and improve my hasty trial run. And does anyone know why Tainted isn't showing up under recently updated?**

**CH.1 The Beginning of Forever**

Finally,

It's (_dead) _over and (_dead_) done with.

He's _(murdered_) gone. My own (_daddy_) father dead at the hands of (_his own son)_ that monster Cell.

But why am I still here?

_Because I am. Because you are._

Because we are?

_Exactly._

My (_daddy's) _friends fly to me. From where I am, positioned on the ground, collapsed in a pitiful (_deserved)_ tangle, they look like (_avenging angels_) they are truly (_fearful_) sympathetic to my plight.

The tall, scar-faced man (_Yamcha_) and the green (_bean_) alien haul me to my feet. I am instantly swarmed by my (_enemies dragging me down_) happy, oblivious comrades.

Happy!

_How dare they!_

My (_daddy_) daddy was dead and they were HAPPY!

_Kill them!_

No.

_Hurt them!_

…

_Maim them?_

Hell yes.

Piccolo (_green bean_) senses my rage and barely utters his warning before I plant my fist right in his solar plexus. His breath leaves him in a _WOOSH! _of air. Shocked, no one reacts. The tension in the air could be cut with a Ki-beam.

_Why shouldn't it be?_

My ki beam slices straight through the hair of Vegeta (_princey)_ and he is left with an instant flat top. Never again would the extra foot of height be added to his short stature. It's almost a pity that it had to go.

Vegeta's eyes widen. His pulse quickens. The look of surprise on his face is the same one he had on the day he learned Bulma was pregnant with his son. If he was Chi-Chi, he would have fainted. But because he is Vegeta, he runs his hand through his hair, hoping that reality is just playing tricks on him, that this is all just a bad dream and that he'll wake up in bed with his mate Bulma next to him.

His expression when he realize's that reality is, in fact, _not _playing tricks on him is much like the one he wore not even an hour before, when his son from the future, Mirai Trunks, was killed by Cell. It's amazing that his heart hasn't given out from all the trauma it's been put through lately.

_But I could make that happen._

My second Ki-beam slices off a sizeable chunk of his ear, making him roar with (_pain_) rage. He launches himself at me, biting and punching and kicking. His first mistake comes when he tries to break my fingers. He grabs onto my right hand and, forcing his energy into the pull, tries to break my pinkie finger. The Ki-beam barely misses Krillin and Yamcha, after it blast's through Vegeta's elbow.

_Daddy's friends shouldn't be left out either._

Krillin's feeble block shatters under the force of my kick, both of his arms literally explode outwards, like a grenade, from the force. A shard of krillin bone tears across Yamcha's face, giving him a scar to match his first on the other side of his face. He clutches at his face in agony, leaving himself perfectly exposed to my devasting kick to his crotch. That one, at least, was down for the count.

_Behind you, fool!_

"Neo-tri be-"

Tien was, unfortunately, interrupted by the rapid gouging out of his third eye. My thumb easily burst through his eye and I swirled it around (_for the triclop's _agony) to make sure I got it all out. He fell from his vantage point in the sky, unconscious.

_**Why, Gohan? Why?**_

_Because we want to._

Because I (_murdered_) let daddy die.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

It cut through the air, whistling sharply as it went. My unprepared body was cut through like tissue paper, and I fell to the ground dead.

~~~DBZ~~~

Piccolo wept.

For Gohan. And for the earth.

_**What I sensed in him cannot be put down, even by death. What I sensed in him… was eternal.**_

_How true._

Piccolo fell to the ground with a dull thud, minus the body of course. He would regenerate. But not for a few hours, at least. The others…well they were incapacitated for the moment. That was what he was counting on. Because of the high energies released during the fight, only those present sensed what had happen.

_Wish upon a star. See what happens._

~~~DBZ~~~

Convincing Bulma had been easy, he had been dripping in blood and looked like a ghost. She had heard his (_lies_) plea for the dragon radar. Utterly sympathetic, she had given him the dragon radar. Too bad most of the blood he was dripping in was her mate's blood.

With his speed, he had gathered the dragon balls and assembled them on top of a high plateau.

_Wish upon the stars. See what happens._

"SHENRON! I SUMMON YOU BY YOUR NAME! GRANT MY WISHES."

The trademark lightning shot from the dragon balls and the cloudless sky grew dark. The massive form of the eternal dragon appeared in the dark, sunny sky.

"YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME! STATE YOUR WISHES AND I SHALL GRANT THOSE THAT ARE IN MY POWER!"

_The first._

"I WISH TO BE IN MY PRIME AGE, THE PEAK OF MY EXISTENCE!"

The eyes of Shenron flashed briefly red. My body shifted uncomfortably, rising and bulking up until I was at least six foot eight and my hair grew out until it was at least as long as Raditz's. A furry tail ripped through the skin over my old tail stub. It waved merrily behind me.

"IT IS DONE. YOUR SECOND WISH?"

"I WISH TO BE ETERNAL!"

Shenron's eyes flashed red again, but in a confused random manner. Like a robot that 'cannot compute'

"YOUR WISH IS… YOUR WISH…IS..."

The dragon's body glowed a bloody crimson. Instead of a dark sky, the sky returned to brightness but a crimson taint swirled all about the skies. The dragon became insubstantial, floating and drifting where it would. Far away, on a platform formerly

owned by the lord Kami, a young Namek writhed in pain on the floor, his eyes glowing.

And then it all rushed together, all at one moment, into one occupied space.

_Power._

Pain.

_Genius._

Insanity.

_Hate._

Guilt.

My (_our_) deepest feelings burst forth, defining our immortality.

_And now to train._

In the time chamber?

_In the time chamber._

Until we can destroy it?

_Until we feel like killing._

Perfect.

**A/N Well. 5 full pages of dark shit in less than an hour. I think that's really good for me. Please review this. I'm probably gonna take down Unbound Infinity. Unless you actually want me to keep it up. ( Supreme Kai Gohan? What was I thinking!)**


End file.
